Pokemon: Gaiahakai's Return
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Long ago, beyond the memory of anyone. A Pokemon of great and destructive power was locked away and sealed to save The World from absolute destruction. But now, The Pokemon has been unleashed and has resumed its rampage. Ash Ketchum and his friends find themselves facing a Pokemon unlike any other, but even their combined strength may not be enough to stop it. Read and Review.
Pokemon by nature are creatures of extraordinary abilities, that have longed lived in harmony with humans. The two have longed lived in unison and peace together, as like humans they have choices they make regarding how they live as like their counterparts no Pokemon is inherently evil. However that is not always the case, as there once was a Pokemon that has been long forgotten by humans and even the eldest Pokemon who reeked untold havoc across the World, a Pokemon feared by all as unlike others it was pure evil and left destruction everywhere it went and wiped out forests, towns, and cities before seemingly disappearing, some say it was hunted down and killed. Others say it died of old age, whilst some claim that it was only a Myth. However, the day in which that Pokemon returns is drawing closer and closer.

A/N: As for the story timeline, I'm having it before Kalos, so sorry ladies and germs, no Serena, Clemont, Bonnie or Team Flare.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Pika Pi?" The mouse Pokemon asked standing on a stump eagerly peering in sniffing the food. His wide eyes looking on as he watched it.

"It'll be a while before its ready Pikachu." Ash Ketchum said with a smile as he stirred the pot as he was cooking a stew for supper. Reaching with his other hand he stroked Pikachu's fuzzy head which the Electric type appreciated leaning into it. While he was no world class gourmet, he knew enough in how to cook having taken lessons in order to provide for himself and others so they wouldn't go hungry.

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu were by themselves, the two having taken a solo trip as they were doing some private training for a couple of days.

Ash looked on at the pot containing their meal as the fire underneath it warmed the pot as he was by a pond which he had gotten the water from. The thirteen year old Pokemon Trainer tossed in some cut carrots into the stew adding them to it. By him was a cookbook which he was using as a guide as he was just by himself

He looked on at the case filled with mementos from his journeys and the battles he had fought and been victorious in over the years. His Badges and Pokedex, his photos he had with those he traveled with and other accessories he had gotten.

Unknown to him in the distance, three certain troublemakers were in the bushes spying on him and Pikachu.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Jessie exclaimed with a smile clasping her hands together as they looked on. "This is perfect, the twerp and his Pikachu all alone!"

"Right Jessie, now let's get to the plan." James said as Team Rocket was up to their old tricks again.

"Quiet you dum dums, they'll hear us." Meowth, The talking Cat Pokemon said to them. "Once he goes and tucks into bed, we'll snatch Pikachu at last while they're sound asleep and bring 'im to the boss!" He said to them as once again they were trying to capture Pikachu. Because if at first you don't succeed, hey, the nine hundredth time was sure to work. Usually they would've used some Mech to try and capture him, but they, they being Jessie had squandered the money for it so they went for a more simpler idea.

The Trio then waited for the moment to put their plan into action once they eat and went to bed. "Finally after all these attempts and efforts, we'll finally capture Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed and a blue Pokemon popped up beside her and saluted.

"Wobbuffet!" It exclaimed startling her and she turned on it in fury.

"Quiet! Must you always pop out when you're unwanted you blue blob?" She shouted angrily at him and Wobbuffet stumbled backwards and hit a tree and a small blue Pokemon fell down and landed in his arms.

"Huh?" The group looked on and they saw what it was.

"Pineco!" It said voicing its name and the Pokemon began to glow and they realized what was about to happen.

"AAHHH!"

KABOOM! An explosion went off as it self destructed and once again they were sent flying through the air banged up and covered in soot.

"Oh, this is so unfair! We didn't even get to try and capture Pikachu!" Jessie complained.

"Well maybe we'll a chance to do so next time!" James consoled her

"I wouldn't count on it!" Meowth called out

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off already!" They shouted as they flew out of sight.

"Wobbu!"

Ping!

As Ash continued to cook unaware of what happened, a light caught his attention and he raised his head up. "Huh?" He said and looked up and saw something far off.

A majestic Pokemon was seen flying in the distance, glowing sparks emanating from its body as it fly the sun to its back. Ash looked on and recognized it having seen it before, that memory after he and Pikachu defeated a flock of Spearow and saw it flying against a rainbow.

(Ho-Oh?) Ash thought to himself as he could've sworn he once again saw The Legendary Bird Pokemon he saw on the first day of his travels. He rubbed his eyes checking to see if they weren't playing tricks on him and he saw Ho-Oh wasn't there as it was gone. (I don't believe it, I saw Ho-Oh again.) He said shock in his thoughts upon seeing it once more.

It looked like it was flying towards Johto, Ash thought back to the times he had seen The Fire Flying type, usually that meant something was going on as he peered on trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of it again.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out getting his attention and he saw the pot ready to overflow.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed and worked to keep it under control and put the lid over it. "Hehe, guess I wasn't paying a lot of attention to it." Ash said sheepishly and Pikachu let out a sigh as it almost meant they went to bed hungry tonight. "Sorry buddy, just had something on my mind."

"Pikachu?" A twitch of the ear meant that Pikachu wanted to know.

"Ah it was nothing important. Just thinking back and all, remembering all the places we've been. Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you when its done." Ash told him and that was good enough for Pikachu who went off and laid down to take a nap before supper was ready.

Ash smiled as The Electric type laid down and began to cutely snore as he slept as he continued to cook the meal.

As he turned the cookbook, the scene changed to another page being turned, but it was not of a cookbook, instead it was an old pamphlet that was seen in the hands of a young woman with dark green hair and wearing a red long sleeved turtleneck outfit. She looked on at the small book she had in her hands as she was seated in the small room by herself. Piled around her was books that she had read nonstop in search of what she was looking for.

Her name was Sabrina and she was The Gym Leader of Saffron City, perhaps the most powerful human Psychic in the world. The young woman having long been cured of what once happened to her when she had been separated into two halves of a person, becoming whole again and relearning joy and laughter. To feel tears cascade down her face and what it was like to smile.

But no smile was on her face as she looked on at the pamphlet before her, a grave look adorned her face as she looked on at it, as it was what she had been searching for.

"Haunter." A voice said and phasing through the wall was a purple Pokemon who had two hands, the Ghost Pokemon hovered over to her and floated beside her curiously as she looked on at it and he looked on as well. Her closest friend who always knew how to brighten up the mood. He looked on at her and waved one of his hands in front of her face to try and snap her out of it but it did no good.

"What I have had is a premonition about and foresaw I'm afraid is coming true." Sabrina said a concerned look in her blue eyes as she looked on at the etching that was on it. Haunter the usually jesting Pokemon looked on as he saw she was serious. "I have used my Psychic powers to peer into the future and each time its nothing but the same what I see." She said and turned the page and a picture of absolute destruction was shown. Dead humans and Pokemon, and destroyed cities and lands were seen on it. "If what I've foresaw comes true, I'm afraid it would bring about the end of all of both human and Pokemon alike. No one would be spared, neither human or Pokemon. A frightening Pokemon, believed to be capable of subduing and overpowering Arceus itself."

"Haunter?!" The Ghost Pokemon exclaimed in surprise

"Sabrina." A voice said and she turned her head and saw her Father in the room. "Are you okay? You've been cooped up in here for days. Your mother and I are worried about you." He said to her. "I've had to fight in your place earlier today when a challenger came."

"I'm afraid something terrible is about to happen." She told him and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Sabrina turned to look at the pamphlet.

"For the past months, I have had a recurring nightmare. I dismissed it at first as bad dreams, but now I see it is not a nightmare, but a vision of what could happen. My psychic gifts are warning me about what is transpiring."

"What? Why haven't you told me or your mother about this?" Her Father asked concern in his voice that she didn't say anything about it.

"I am afraid a great evil is soon to be unleashed upon the world. A being long forgotten by all with great and horrific powers." Sabrina told him and he walked forward and looked on at the pamphlet and at the etching on it, shrouded in deep smoke was two glowing eyes piercing out of it. Eyes that emanated pure evil. "A Pokemon, no, not a Pokemon. But a ravenous monster that once brought about the Destruction of the world and that has vanished for thousands of years will soon be free, and if let loose, it will resume its singular path of Chaos and Destruction until none are left. This is the nightmare that I have been having and its only a matter of time I'm afraid as I've been having it more often as late."

"What? What are you saying?" Her Father asked as sweat formed on his brow as this was nothing she would joke about.

"If unleashed the terror it would bring forth would be ten times greater than even that when the harmony of Fire, Ice and Thunder battled and fought one another." Sabrina told him and stood up. "I must contact someone, The World and all who live in it is in grave peril. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and all the regions will be wiped out if this is not stopped." She said and walked out of the room urgency in her footsteps

"Sabrina hold on!" He called out to her. "How are you sure about this? What if its just a bad dream you're having, it could mean nothing. I've had dreams and visions before but they meant nothing in the end."

Sabrina sadly shook her head as she looked on at him. "Dad, please I know you want to dissuade me but please don't, I have to do something or else I fear I will watch you and Mom die before my very eyes like I have seen in my visions." She said to him and walked out of the room.

The phone rang, ringing off the hook, no one was in the room though as it rang consistently.

Normally after the third rang the person on the calling end would realize no one was there and hang up but the phone continued to ring with no end in sight.

"I got it." The assistant called out as he came to the room. "Whoever this is, they're persistent." He muttered and picked up the telephone.

"Hello? I'm sorry but he's busy right now. Please call back later." He said and hanged it up. It wasn't a second later when it rang again to his annoyance. "Hello? Listen I don't care if you're The Queen of Shiba, he's busy right-"

SCREECH!

A loud screeching sound burst through his ear drums nearly popping as someone on the other end used the Screech attack knocking him to the floor dropping the phone and he slowly brought it back up to his ear. "When you put it that way, I think I can have him talk to you." He mumbled and got up.

"Professor Oak, someone wishes to talk to you." He said to him as he made his way and came to a room where a figure was watching how a Spoink was restoring its cracked pearl that it had damaged.

"Tracey," Samuel Oak said to his assistant. "I thought I told you we couldn't have any interruptions right now,"

"They made a pretty convincing argument." Tracey Sketchit replied to him his ears still ringing and The Professor shrugged and left the room.

"Hello, Samuel Oak speaking." He said into it

"Professor, this is Sabrina." The voice said to him.

"Oh, The Gym Leader of Saffron?" He said his interest piqued up. "Just a sec, let me put you on the picture so we can see one another." He said and pressed a button and the image of her appeared on the screen and with her was Haunter.

"Now then, I trust this isn't just a social call is it?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Professor, I have some terrible news." Sabrina said to him her voice serious

"Oh really? What's happened?" The Pokemon Professor asked as that got his attention.

"Its not what has happened, its what is about to happen."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying, usually Blaine is the one who speaks in riddles." Oak said to her not understanding what she was going on about.

"Speaking of him, you're in contact with all The Gym Leaders of Kanto correct?"

"Of course I am,"

"Let them know, let all of them know and have them meet me at Indigo Plateau and inform The Elite Four as well, we must meet within two days." She told him and the screen went blank as she hanged up before he could say anything.

"What was that about Professor?" Tracey asked a confused look on his face.

"I don't know Tracey. That was all so sudden." Prof. Oak said bringing a hand up to his chin and rubbed it. "However, Sabrina sounded worried and if she of all people is worried than something must be happening." He said as he had a feeling in his stomach that something big was going on.

To Be Continued…


End file.
